


The Night of Dreamers

by TsukiNekothedemoncat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Percy, M/M, Mpreg, Rape Recovery, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNekothedemoncat/pseuds/TsukiNekothedemoncat
Summary: First Fic on here. Be gentle! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic on here. Be gentle! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!

Hunger gnawed at Perceptor's stomach, and his ribs and body ached from old and new injuries. He didn't know how long he'd been here. He didn't understand any of the language the guards said, but they seemed to understand, even relish his wails of pain at night as they took their pleasure from his body.

He didn't remember how he got here, or where here was, but he knew it had started with a space bridge explosion, that had brought him here and left him human. Had the explosion killed him? Was this the Pit? Or was he in stasis lock being repaired?

All he knew was he was most likely going to be killed by either the guards or starvation. A rattling was heard as the guards fought with the keys to his cell, their words foreign and unintelligible, but he knew what they wanted. He curled in on himself, and chocked back a sob. He hadn't cried in millennia, not since he deleted his emotions. But it was just to much....

A hand grabbed his arm hard enough to bruise, but was wrenched back as if the guard had been burned. And judging by the screams of agony, he wasn't completely wrong. He felt warm liquid hit his cheek and reached to wipe it off only to nearly purge as he realized it was the guards blood. Light blinded him (and in truth if he had to see the liquid any longer he would have been sick), forcing him to turn his head away, missing the slowly shrinking figure that stood next to the cell door.

A concerned voice had him turning to look at the figure, though he hadn't heard what the Mech had said. His eyes had adjusted to the light so he could now see the Mech. No, man, in front of him.

Strands of silver hair fell into gold eyes, but from the 3 scars that went across his face and through his left eye, he was most likely half blind. The aforementioned scars also had taken a small chunk out of his right ear. And that was the strangest part by far, The mans pointed ears. Though none of this came off as dangerous or even weird. Not even the blood that soaked his pants leg.

"Cad a rinne siad leat?" The....Elf's voice was rich and soft, like talking to a wounded animal.  
But still Perceptor hadn't understood a single word of his question. He began to stutter out a reply. "I....I-I'm sorry...I-I don't understand." The elf just smiled softly, seeming to understand. A hand was pressed to his neck, and another to his forehead. Perceptor froze, but soon began to struggle, completely unaware of the quiet chanting coming from the elf. Until he only saw white.

"Better?" He looked at the man, touching his throat and lips. "What's wrong? Sabre-cat got your tounge?" Perceptor swallowed, and simply asked. "How...?" The stranger grinned, revealing sharp canines, and snickered quietly. "Translation spell, it finally came in handy." Perceptor nodded, still in shock and disbelief.

"Can you walk, actually let me rephrase that, can you even stand?" Perceptor nodded and stood on shakey legs, only for the toll of his injuries and fatigue to finally take its toll, his body preparing to hit the ground. The only thing that kept him from hitting the ground was strong arms around his to light body. He should struggle, try to escape. But.....for the first time in a long time, he felt so safe....

The prince caught the smaller man man, grimacing at how light he was. He spared one last look at the bleeding guards, and began to race to the infirmary. He ran past surprised servants and other guards. The servants tried to stop him, to ask what was wrong, but when they saw the man in his arms, they helped to keep the few political visitors they had at the castle and the guards out of his way. However, fate seemed to know he either wanted answers, or it hated him, because there his father (or should I say King Aclassi) stood in front of the infirmary door. And he was Angry. And looking strait at the unconscious man, with a mad look in his eye.

The prince looked at the older Monarch. "Father." The older man sneered. "Sulë."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Italics- Thoughts

Sulë's Father sneered at him in disgust. "Why is that... _Spy,_ not in the dungeons?" Sulë resisted the urge to snarl. "Why did I find the guards attempting to mate him?" The younger elf glared at his father.

"That _spy_ , is a danger to my kingdom!". That got a low growl out of the princes throat. "You know, _Father,_ most spies can  _at least_ understand our language!" The king froze. "That man didn't even know why he was in the dungeons?" Sulë's glare intensified. "No, But he most likely took a well educated guess." The prince passed his father, his eyes glowing red with rage. "Now, if you'll excuse me?"

The prince walked past his father, and into the infirmary, where his aunt would no doubt be. And it seemed he was not wrong as a flash of brown hair was soon in front of him."Sulë! Oh, my favorite nephew! I didn't know you were coming! You aren't hurt are you-" The older women stopped herself, as she caught sight of the battered man in his arms. "Sulë? What in the world happened to him?!" Sulë simply shook his head, and looked at her seriously. "I'll explain later, Isina. Right now, he needs healing, and a hot meal."

Isina nodded, going into her infamous "Healer Mode", as it was fearfully called. "Let's put him in one of the private rooms, he'll need it." The smaller women walked to a small door, opening it and walked in, Sulë following close behind her. The room itself was small, with only enough room for a small bed and nightstand, a wardrobe, a desk, and a full body mirror.

Isina looked at her nephew. "Lay him on the bed and cover him up, I'll see if I can't perform a temperature spell." Sulë did as he was told, knowing far too well not to argue with her on this. The smaller man stirred as he was placed on the matress. At first Sulë thought he had woken him up, but sighed in relief as he simply burrowed into the clean sheets. The room grew warm. _Isina must have done the spell_. He looked at his aunt. "Now what do we do?" Isina sighed. "Now comes the hardest part. Now comes the part where we wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SCHOOL FOR 2 WEEKS!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Remember, this will be under constant revision.  
> Italics- Thoughts

Perceptor woke from a thankfully dreamless sleep, to the sound of soft footsteps. He opened his heavy eye lids and began to sit up. A gentle hand pushed him back down to the bed. Looking to his left, he saw a young brunette with glowing red opti-EYES. He really had to work on that.

 _Wait...Pullrple eyes!_ He flung himself away from her. The women only smiled softly. "It's okay. Your safe. My name is Isina, and I won't hurt you. Not on purpose." Perceptor could only stare at her. "How did I get....?" He trailed off. Isina simply continued to smile. "How much do you remember?" Perceptor leaned against the wall behind the bed, keeping an calculating eye on her. He took a deep breath. "Being blinded by light, blood on my face and then.... A man?"

Isina sat on the bed, and smiled. "Yes. That would be my nephew, Sulë. He strongly believes in innocent till proven guilty." Perceptor swallowed. "And, what per say, was I guilty of?" "Spying for the enemy." Perceptor grew confused. Enemy? What enemy? "How did he prove I wasn't guilty?" Isina chuckled, standing up from her place on the bed. "You couldn't understand our language, most spies at least know enough of our language to have a fluent conversation."

The door whined as it opened, making Perceptor and Isina jump. "Damnit Sulë! Knock!" The silver haired man chuckled, and held out a silver tray. "My hands were kind of busy, Isina" Isina sighed. "Yes, yes Sulë. I see that now. Is that the food for our guest here?" Sulë nodded, but he looked worried. Isina raised a nrow and sighed in defeat. "Your father is out there, isn't he."

Sulë nodded. "And he wants our patient here"

Isina groaned. "I assume you told him to go away?" Sulë nodded, though he didn't look any happier. "In 7 different languages and among other things, but he wouldn't take no for an answer." Isina grumbled in annoyance. "I'll deal with him, you just keep him from opening the door if he tries to come in." Her nephew nodded. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decepticons have been known to have purple eyes, hence Percy's panic


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! Yay! Sorry for the wait everyone, School got in the way! Welp, on to the story!  
> 'Italics'-thoughts

Sulë watched his aunt open the door and walk out. Setting the tray of food down on the bedside table, he took the chair his aunt had been sitting on and put it under the door knob. He turned to look at the blue eyed man, a little surprised to see the tray in his lap and him beginning to bite into a piece of bread.

He let out a deep chuckle, as he sit down on the end of the bed, relieved to see him eating like he was. He feared that what he no doubt went through would send him into a depression.

Sulë sat down on the foot of the bed. "So? May I know the name of the man who has caught the kings attention like this?" Sulë asked, watching the man freeze slightly, before continuing to devour his meal. He swallowed, "May i ask why you want to know?"

"Is it a crime to be curious?"The blue eyed man chuckled, causing a strange flutter to course through his being. "I suppose not. My name is Perceptor." Sulë hummed, and smiled. "May I call you Percy, for short?" Perceptor smiled warily. "I do not see why not."

A loud bang hit the door, startling Perceptor while Sulë stood from where he sat. A man with long black hair and dark gold eye's burst through the door, Isina unconscious on his shoulder. Perceptor watched as the man threw her to the floor, he knew who he was immediately. The king, and judging from the very similar features between the two, Sulë's father. Fear coursed through his body.

The elf snarled. "Sulë....Move aside." Sulë positioned his body where the king wouldn't be able to see him. "No, Father. He is under MY protection. You will not harm him any more than you already have." The king glared at him, before disappearing and reappearing nest to him.

Aclassi took hold of his arm in a painful grip. Perceptor froze before beginning to struggle in the harsh hold. ' _Not again! No! Please, this can't happen again!'_ The elf gripped Perceptors arm tighter and began to pull him out of the warm bed and out of the room.

That is, until a fist connected with his jaw. A loud snarl reached his ears, and he stopped struggling for just a moment, seeing a large man with his features covered by his hair, wings coming out from behind his back. 

_'What....Is he?'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Sule,  _move_ aside...." Aclassi was losing patience, and Sulë knew it. Relished it, even. He was able to make the stoic and seemingly emotionless king loose his cool.

He moved into a fighting stance, ready to attack if need be. The guards wouldn't dare stop them from fighting, they learned long ago how it would end.

Sulë smirked at his father and moved Perceptor further behind him, the smaller man latching onto the back of his shirt. He looked back at him, the sight of the man broke his heart. The younger man was obviously shaken, his breathing fast and his body shook in terror. It only fueled his anger.

He looked back at his father and snarled, his eyes flashing orange. "Why?" his voice was dangerously calm. Aclassi snorted. "Why what?"

"Why did you let them torture him! Use him for their own sick pleasure! Your supposed to protect the innocent!" The king looked exasperated and angry. Never a good combination when it came to his father. "Innocent!? That man is a danger to my kingdom. Your home, Sulë. How can you defend him?"

Perceptor let go of Sulë just as he shot at him, the muscles in his arm straining as be threw a punch at his father. The man dodged but was knocked off his feet with a kick at his legs. He fell to the ground with him, wrestling with him on the floor.

The sound of a door locking signalled that Perceptor had locked himself in the small bathroom. Good, it meant he wouldn't get hurt from getting in the middle of a full on fight between Sulë and his father.

_ Perceptor's POV _

Perceptor slammed the door shut and locked it, before sinking to his knees. What was going on? Why did he have all his emotions? He deleted them for a reason, Primus damnit?! Tears began to run down his cheeks as he felt something he had grown far to used to these past few months. Pure unadulterated fear.

_Third POV_

The door to the room opening alerted the wrestling men, and soon a pair of arms was around them both. The smell of wet dog gave a hint to who they were. Aclassi was livid. "ERIK!!! PUT ME DOWN, I'M GOING TO PUT THAT UNGRATEFUL BASTARD DOWN FOR GOOD!!!" A snort was heard from behind his father. "I'm afraid we can't do that your majesty." Erik nodded at the other guard, whom was most likely his mate; Zackariah, before dragging a thrashing king out the door. Zackariah looked over at me, and asked, "Can I let you go without you following Erik and killing you father?" Sulë took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded, hands releasing him, and he began to walk towards the bathroom door.

He knocked. "Percy? Are you all right?" The door opened a crack, allowing him to see blue eyes. "You can come out now, my fathers gone." Perceptor whimpered, and he saw dried tears running down his pale cheeks. Perceptor whispered. "What are you?" Sulë gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'll answer all the questions you have after you've had some real rest. Is that alright?" Perceptor slowly walked out of the bathroom and latched onto his front, flinching when Sulë wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Sulë looked over at Zackariah. "Take my aunt to her room, I'm moving Percy to the suite next to my quarters. Make sure the servants and trusted guards know." Zackariah nodded and picked his aunt up bridal style, and headed out the door. If Sulë knew one thing for sure, it was that when Isina woke up, he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are confused, all will be explained in time my dears........


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAACK!~ as always expect editions to each chapter.

When Perceptor woke again it wasn't to violence or fear, but to warmth and peace. He didn't want to open his eyes, for fear of it all being a dream, but the sound of soft footsteps and whispered speech stirred his curiosity and his annoyance.

A young voice, soft and nervous began to whisper. "Sister....We aren't supposed to be in here. You remember what the prince said, he needs time to rest and adjust..." An equally young, though more confident voice answered her. "This may be our only chance you big Cub! You can't tell me you aren't curious! A young hybrid catches BOTH the attentions of the King Aclassi and the Prince." 

The soft voice interrupted her sister. "Sister....I think he's awake...." "He couldn't be-" Perceptor sat up, the blankets slipping down his bare waist. He yawned and looked over his shoulder at the two girls. "You aren't very stealthy, are you?" He should be more worried, be should. But he was honestly too lethargic to care.

They both froze. The soft voice, belonging to a young blonde with horns and soft green eyes, spoke up, nervous and apologetic. "I-I'm Ardat Lili, and this is my sister-" the more confident sister cut her sister off, her sharp blue eyes glaring at her. "And I am her sister, Lilith." Percy looked at his surroundings, realizing that he was not in the room from before. "Where am I?" Ardat answered. "I-In the quarters across from the prince's! He brought you here after his fight with the king. He said that the king wouldn't dare hurt you while you were close enough to protect."

Lili looked at her sister, portraying a silent message. Lilith opened her mouth to protest, before glancing at black haired man and nodding. The blue eyed woman rushed out of the room, leaving Lili and Perceptor alone. He smiled at the suddenly nervous young women. "Ardat Lili. A Female demon of the night, depicted as a young female spirit a who comes to children and pregnant women. Big shoes to fill."

Lili smiled, blushing a light pink. "Yes. I'm named after a living legend. Anyway, is there anything i can get you? Food? Drink? Medicine for pain if Isina allows it?" Perceptor snorted. "Allows it?" The young women smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Yes, Though Isina means well, she is very strict about what we give hybrids." Perceptor cocked his head, raising a brow. "Hybrids?" A new voice entered the room. "Hybrids. The child of a pair of to different species, or two different hybrids. Like myself, and you." Perceptor's turned his head to look at the doorway, seeing none other than Sulë and Lilith Standing there. The prince smiled. "I believe i owe you an explanation."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whoooo~? Did ya miss me?! Enjoy! And remember I own none of the transformers characters that will be mention in this story!

Perceptor looked at the prince, suddenly feeling insecure and naked. Which he more than likely was under the covers. And with that thought he wondered who had unclothed him. And how he hadn’t woken up

The prince looked to the woman sitting on the bed and smiled softly. “Ardat Lili. A pleasure to see you again. I assume you sent your sister to find me?” The woman nodded, jumping from the bed and smiled happily, her shyness seemingly forgotten. “Yes, My Prince! I knew you would want to talk to him, and my sister is the faster of the two of us!”

The prince looked down at her with fond golden eyes, still smiling. He walked over and put a hand on her head, ruffling her waist length blond hair. “You did well, my aon bheag.” Lili’s smile widened, her green eyes gleaming with pride. The prince looked back up at Perceptor. “I am assuming you undoubtedly have a few questions?” The blue eyed man nodded, looking at him unsurely. “Even more than that.”

The elf nodded and looked at the two girls. “Lili, Lilith. Go fetch breakfast for our guest.” They nodded, curtsying and sprinting out the door. Sulë sat down on the end of the bed, folding his hand under his chin. He looked at Perceptor. “Ask away.”

Perceptor took a deep breath. “What are you?” The prince smiled at him, and an chuckled softly. “A unfortunate mix of Human, Elf, and Incubus.” Well I suppose that answers one question. Perceptor thought. He took a breath and prepared himself for the answer to the next question. “What am I?” The prince sighed. “That…..is a bit more complicated.” Perceptor smiled wryly. “I’m sure I can keep up.” The Incubus hybrid sighed and looked at him, and rubbed the back of his neck. “How do I explain this….Percy….You are a succubus hybrid. We know that much. But you definitely aren’t part human or elf. You can’t be part werewolf, you don’t smell like wet dog like others.” Perceptor raised a brow. “Should I take that as a compliment?”

Sulë rubbed his hands down his face in exhaustion. “I don’t know. What I’m trying to say Percy, is that we don’t know WHAT you are. We’re walking in the dark here. Perceptor let that sink in. He knew what he was, and why they didn’t know. And he dreaded it. He was techno-organic.

Lilith walked back into the room, rolling a small cart that had two plates filled with what seemed to be flats cakes, fruit, some kind of meat and a pitcher in with her. “Breakfast for two!” She yelled happily, causing both men to cover their ears. “Lilith! Don’t yell!” Lili scolded, her emerald green eyes stern. Her sister stuck her tounge out. Sulë sighed, tired and fond. “Thank you Lilith.” The incubus looked at Perceptor. “Would you mind if I eat with you? I’ll be able to answer more of your questions.” Perceptor thought about it. He needed to know more…..

Sulë breath caught in his throat at the beautifully shy smile that spread on the younger mans face. “I don’t suppose it could hurt.”

Sulë breath caught in his throat at the beautifully shy smile that spread on the younger mans face. “I don’t suppose it could hurt.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lilith and Lili had left long ago, and Perceptor had started eating the fluffy, flat cakes as well, looking up at the prince occasionally. He thought about his next question carefully, coming up with only other one he truly needed answers to right now. He swallowed. “Why did your father think I was a spy?” The prince looked up at him, slightly curious, fork halfway to his mouth. “You really don’t know? About the war that ended 6 years ago?” Perceptor looked away embarrassed. “I’m….not from here….” The prince snorted. “Obviously.”

The prince set his breakfast back on the cart. “Where do I begin?” Perceptor took a deep breath, bracing himself. “At the beginning.” The prince sighed. “Alright…About 10 years ago a neighboring empire, Solera attempted to move on to our borders, burning and killing all that was in their way. My father demanded they leave and pay for the damage. When they refused he declared war, I was only….” The prince thought for a moment. “20 at the time? Fresh out of boot camp.” The silver haired man chuckled slightly. “I didn’t want to go. Never liked killing, but my father forced me. I was immediately put into the army, first battle was a disaster. Most of us soldiers were fresh meat, who could barely hold a sword, much less fight fully trained enemy soldiers. Most of us were slaughtered.” The prince gained a sad look. “We lost a lot of good people….”

Perceptor bit his lips. “You don’t have to continue.” The prince shook his head. “No. You'll need to know this eventually, knowing my father. The second battle wasn’t much better, but we had reinforcements and a strategy. Half of our forces would stay behind and distract the enemy, while the rest would sneak into their base and sabotage their gear, steal their supplies, and find information on what their plans were. We were lucky. Only a few soldiers stayed behind, but that meant we didn’t have much time before our forces were decimated. We barely got out in time.”

“We took their orders, their strategy, poisoned their rations and threw their weapons of a cliff. I still don’t know how we managed to burn their base down after all that, and honestly I don’t think I want to. Those crazy bastards were resourceful I’ll give them that. Stole half their alcohol supply too.” He chuckled fondly. “It took four years to weaken them enough to where we could take the capital, but things started to look up, I moved up through the ranks and became a general, we began to win every battle.”  
He touched his eye patch, running his hand across the three diagonal scars. “A desperate ambush from them attracted a pack of feral werewolves. Lost my sight in this eye and got a good scar to show for it, but at least I didn’t turn.” Perceptor snorted at the absurd image of Sulë with wolf ears and a tail. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It was the battle of the capital that did me in. All I could hear was screaming, and the smell of burning flesh was everywhere. We even had to kill children.” Sulë shuddered, looking pale and ill. “I still have nightmares about it…. they surrendered after 2 days of nonstop death and bloodshed, but the damage was already done. They never did stop sending spies in. Just a few months ago one infiltrated the castle and tried to kill Isina. My father thought you were sent to finish the job.”

Perceptor watched as Sulë rubbed his hands down his face, a haunted look in his eyes. “They knew she was the only person the royal family trusted with their health. They knew how much the kingdom loved her….” Perceptor didn’t know how to take in that information, but he tried to change the subject, as well as answer something else on his mind. “Who changed my clothes and bathed me?” The prince turned red and messed with the collar of his shirt. “That would be me….” Perceptor froze and turned red. “My aunt was occupied with my father, Lili and Lilith were occupied, and Eric and Zack were on duty. I couldn’t just leave you like that.” Sulë looked, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. “I’m sorry if-..” 

“Sulë.” Isina had come to stand in the doorway to the room, looking upset about something. “Your father wishes to see you.” Well, that explains her displeasure. Sulë growled. “Really? I can take a few guesses as to why.” He stood up from his seat taking Perceptors empty plate from him, and putting it on the cart. “If you want to change there are some clothes in the wardrobe and closet.” And with that he walked out of the room with Isina, sending him one last smile as he left.


End file.
